The Perfect WoW FanFic
by ChocolateCthulhuChristmas
Summary: Wen al uf Azerath ish threatind bye evile, David of Stromwind will sav evry1! Ets bettah dan Lurd of Da Rings.
**Whas up! Dis is ma furs fanfic evah! It hs my col OC David! DON'STEEL O MAK FIN F HEM! Plz enjot de struy ;D.**

The Perfect WoW Fanfic

Hai me name is David and I liuve in Azeroth. I am an very popular their and evryone loves me. i have long badass ebony hair which fallls over my darkk purple eyes. My parents were mudered when I was six. it was th most trumatic experience of my life. I was then adatped and raised by King Varian Wryyn and raised as his son. I then managed to befriend thrall and trained with him as a shamman. I gained many ablities over the years and became a great hero. This is the story of how i singale handedeley saved Azeroth.

"MUHWHOHAHAH!" Garrowsh Helscream laughed. "Now that I have somehow been able to resurrect the Lich King, Deathwing, Illidan, Queen Ashara, Cho'gall, and Gul'dan, we've all now temed up 4 some reason. Now noone can stop ush. AZEROTH IS HOURS!" They all den howlead with laughtar.

"Oh no!" King Varian cried. "Were not nearly powerful enough to stop dem!"

"All of thee armies have been killed!" Thrall yeeled. "We're defecneless!" Jaina Proudmoore, whose da leader of Theramore BTW, screamed with fright as she fainted. Garrosh theen lauged again.

"Noone can save u know!" Garrosh sayad.

"Except for meh." Everyone gasped. Jaina even got up from being passed out to gasp, then she passed out again.

"No," Garossh said with fearfullness and scaredness, "it can'not be!" It was I, DAVID of Stroomwind. As i stood there like a frigin boss the villians gapped at me. "But, your supposed to beh dead!" Garrosh sherked with confusion. I grinned and shook my head. I was wearing shouldpads made of pure gold along with my aromr mad of pure guld.

"Even after you crashed and completely blew up my aircraft I still managed to survive becase im too smart 4 ya," I stated baldly, "plus, because I'm part human, par orc, part dwarf, part nome, part dranei, part worgen, part troll, part goblin, part blood elf, part toren, part Pandarian, part warrior, part hunter, part mage, part palaidan, part shamman, part durid, part monk, part warlock, part priest, part death knight, part rouge, AND part demon, nartually, Id live!"

"Youll nevah be able to defeat ush." Garrosh said confidedently. "We'lll kill yu easaly."

"i don't thank so!" I said with a lotta sass. With a single snap of my fingers they were all frozen, set on fire, and cursed at da sam time.

"His dps," the Lich King said, "its over 1,000,000,000!"

"Thats right," I said, "youll never kill me!" I then used may epic magich powerz to kill the viliains. They all screamed as they blew uop in a bloodly expliosn of awesamness. Everybodies cheered.

"You saved us al sun." King Varian said.

"Ya done good kid." The goblin leader whos name I can't remeber said.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAY." Evryone den cried. A guard then came riding up.

"Jania," he said, "word syas that Theramore is back!"

"What?" She said as she got up from da ground. "But dats immpesible."

"Not exactly," I said with a smile. "With the milisecond of time I had befare I got her, I managed to completely rebuild Theramore adnd resruct everyone. Also, I can make your hair perfect again." I then snapped my fingeres and her hair was blond agan. "Hooray!" She cried with much joyfullness. "I'm beautiful again!"

"Hey," King Varian said, "I just had the sudden erge to end the fihting betwen Horde and Alllliance."

"So did I," Thrall said, "lets do ut!"

"Daivd my son," Varian said, "yur ofisally the knew leader of the Alliance an dteh King of Stromwind."

"And the Horde," Thrall added.

"David! David!" I heard a voice say. I saw Sylvanas Winruner emerge from the crowd. She was my gf, BTW.

"Ah Sylvanas!" i said hapily. She then flewed into my arms and we made out sexily. Then everyone got super pregenant and we all lifed happily evah after.

THE END

 **Well I hope you got some enjoyment out of that! In case you couldn't tell, this is just a joke fic, don't take it seriously. I hope I got a few laughs from you guys. I will upload more serious stuff sometime in the future. Bye!**


End file.
